Warmth
by reflection-of-nothing
Summary: The warmth and companionship that she had long desperately forgotten since she kept moving from one place to another was now in her arms, in the form of a caring, loving and stubborn blonde. — [NozoEri] One-shot. Might come off OOC.


**A/N:** I don't own anything, but what I write.

I tried writing one of the one-shots I was planning on releasing since I couldn't find an inspiration to write Love Marginal update without butchering it, so I decided to deviate for a bit and come back later on once I felt more at rest, but I ended up making a new one. I'm going to apologize right now for any errors. I don't have a proof reader, so I recheck things on my own, I'll come back again later to correct them, so pardon me.

Anyways, let's start this one-shot! I hope you enjoy this, this is NozoEri one-shot, btw.

* * *

**Warmth**

**One-shot**

* * *

She shivered, feeling the cold air caress her exposed skin. She tried to breathe slowly as she lied on the bed of her best friend, blonde tresses spilled out of her usual ponytail hairstyle, waiting and sensing for the predator in her best friend to come out.

She felt trapped, literally, with the bed below her and her best friend above her, pinning her, staring at her with unreadable dark emerald orbs—it left her breathless and dizzy.

It didn't help that inside the room of her best friend was hot, because even her body felt hot that even though her blazer was thrown carelessly somewhere in the room, it wasn't enough to alleviate the burning warmth.

"Erichi, you're shaking…" The purple head whispered huskily into the blonde's reddened ears, a dainty hand caressing the warm flesh of her cheeks, her thumb moving in a comforting circular pattern, tucking any stray strands of blonde tresses.

"I'm…not," Eri whispered hoarsely, grasping the older girl's blouse tightly, looking away from those kind emerald orbs and the knowing smile that occupied her best friend's lips.

"You're a really stubborn girl," Nozomi chuckled before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Eri's forehead, sighing as she smelled the fresh scent of mint and chocolate that the blonde emitted. She smelled _too appetizing_.

Could this be Eri's way of _tempting _her? Nozomi could only smile in her small wonderment whether her best friend was trying to seduce her to plainly _take_ her on the spot since earlier that day, it was quite hard to restrain herself not to lean in and press her lips to the blonde's. Thankfully enough, she still had half the mind and will to restrain her inner want. She'd gladly do that though, that is if the blonde didn't look so adorable and innocent to make her want to rein her self-restrain.

"I'm not…stubborn…" The blonde shot her a glare only to quickly look away and shrink back, face flushed red upon noticing that their faces was only a few inches apart and that Nozomi was looking at her _hungrily_.

Nervous, Eri started to fidget, feeling quite self-conscious in front of the older girl. Eri would keep glancing back at Nozomi every now and then before looking away to stare at the trinkets on the shelves and desk of the purple head, hoping to take her attention away from the never faltering smile that Nozomi was wearing.

"You don't need to force yourself if you're feeling uncomfortable. I can always wait," Nozomi giggled and ran her hand through the blonde's soft tresses, earning a jolt from the blonde upon scratching the back of her ear, like how she'd do with a cat.

In response, Eri let out a mewl, unable to stop herself due to the pleasurable ministration of Nozomi's hands to her ear, hands tightly gripping and tugging the older girl closer to her own body before nuzzling the crook of the other girl's neck, her nose being tickled by sweet smelling mass of unrestrained purple that cascaded down Nozomi's back, ending just near her tailbone.

"You're treating me like a child…" The blonde sighed, frowning ever so slightly, not that Nozomi could see. Then again, she could feel it though.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it, but I just can't help it…Erichi's more fragile than what she thinks she is," She murmured, letting her weigh press down on the blonde as she was held so close—too close even, it just takes her by surprise and leaves her in a daze to be this close to someone, much less such a beautiful person that had always intrigued her and made her feel more emotions than the usual detachment she'd often felt.

This kind of warmth—Nozomi missed it so much.

"I'm not going to break that easily…" The blonde grumbled, voice muffled, but Nozomi knew that Eri was pouting and maybe she liked it that she wasn't on guard and tense, but sometimes she couldn't help herself from thinking that the blonde quarter-Russian could be too cute for her own good.

This was definitely going to end with her earning diabetes if Eri were to continue being cute. She's just as sweet—_no_, she's even sweeter than chocolates, _definitely_. This girl would really be the end of her, in many more ways than one, Nozomi thinks in amusement.

"I know, but Erichi's too precious~"

Upon saying those words, Nozomi withdrew herself from Eri's embraced, her smile softening to a gentle caring one, far apart from the teasing mischievous smiles that often appear on her face in front of the other Muse members.

This was a special smile only for Eri.

"You're so stubborn and troublesome. You should be more honest with me, Nozomi…" Eri puffed her cheeks, narrowing her eyes as she gazed at Nozomi's twinkling playful emerald ones, but all the same tightening her embrace around her.

"Then Erichi should help me be more honest," Nozomi merely continued to smile at this before leaning forward, pressing butterfly kisses from the blonde's collarbone up to her jaws and cheeks before stopping just an inch apart from the her companion's lips, "because I don't mind being given a push, if it means moving forward with you."

Upon gazing and seeing azure orbs staring right back at her in a clouded daze and obvious want, Nozomi let herself get pulled down again by Eri's insistent embrace, closing her eyes shut as their lips pressed, humming at the pleasure of tasting the blonde's strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

She tasted sweet just as Nozomi expected her to be—a dizzying sweetness that was just like caramel, but _this_ is a sweetness that Nozomi couldn't get enough herself. She might personally dislike caramel for its overpowering sugary taste, but when it comes to kissing Eri, she didn't mind it—it was hard to get over each kisses after all.

Pressing her lips harder, Nozomi parted her lips and drew her tongue out, licking the blonde's lower lip teasingly and making Eri part her lips as she let Nozomi slip her tongue into her mouth, moaning as their tongues caressed and danced around each other for dominance while the older of the two preoccupied herself with letting her hand wander the blonde's slim frame.

Nozomi pressed her body closer, caressing Eri's side slowly and earning gasps and goose bumps. Nozomi couldn't help but sigh in content at the feeling of the comforting burning warmth and the curves of Eri's body. She felt her self-restrain slowly crumble; it was as if she had thrown it out of the window herself in favour of losing control.

But in this kind of state, who wouldn't?

The warmth and companionship that she had long desperately forgotten since she kept moving from one place to another was now in her arms, in the form of a caring, loving and stubborn blonde.

Lips parting, both panted when the need for air stung their lungs with Eri burying her face into Nozomi's soft purple tresses, clutching onto the older girl like a lifeline, afraid that she would disappear.

The blonde shivered, heart beating hard and rapid inside her ribcage, but she wasn't the only one—Eri could also feel her best friend's heartbeat, just as Nozomi could tell her's.

Nozomi closed her eyes and hummed; her body and lips tingling just from touching Eri's, surrendering completely to this overwhelming feelings coursing through her veins and filling her heart with contentment and peace, knowing that she wasn't the only one being driven by pure emotions here.

She could be stubborn and every once in a while she can't be honest with her feelings, but with the presence of the person who opened her heart to the first miracle she has always been searching for in her whole life, she felt that she could finally be happy and free. She didn't mind being held sometimes as if she were the one to break, or to be the one who is urged and pushed forward, especially if the source of her strength to do so is the reassuring warmth and presence of her beloved.

Opening her eyes and smiling down at the girl that embraced her tightly, she looked forward to the unknown but exciting future ahead of them. Nozomi vowed in her heart, she'd never let go of this warmth, no matter what because this was the very first miracle that she had, and this was more precious than any gem in the world.

_"I love you, Erichi."_

* * *

**A/N:** And that ends the one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. I love the idea of Eri being on the bottom, it's cute to see her fidgeting and nervous while Nozomi takes the lead. The latest episode is very touching btw, I cried, hahaha, I just got overthrown there. Anyways, Love Marginal and Lapiz Lazuli will be updated, hopefully soon after I get through long tests and this upcoming exams and projects. \o/

See you guys next time, and thanks for your support on my fics. :)


End file.
